Hablemos de hombres
by kiame
Summary: En el cumpleaños de Yoruichi la asociación de mujeres de shinigamis deciden hacer un festejo. ¿que pasara cuando decidan tocar temas poco comunes?...


Hablemos de hombres

No era poco comun que se reunieran en aquella habitacion, ni era tampoco extraño que tuvieran charlas ambiguas de la vida y trabajo de cada una. Eran después de todo la asociación de mujeres shinigamis del gotei trece.

Pero esta era una ocasión especial, era al fin y al cavo, el cumpleaños de Yoruichi Shihoin la ex capitana del segundo escuadrón y actualmente décimo asiento de esta asociación de shinigamis.

Sui-Feng siendo, como era, una gran aficionada de dicho miembro del grupo había tomado la iniciativa para hacerle una fiesta de cumpleaños y, como nunca, se había permitido incluir en la lista de invitados a un par de chicas que no estaban en el comité y mucho menos pertenecían a la sociedad de almas.

Entre estas invitadas se encontraba la bella Inoue Orihime, quien había por cierto traído un pastel que relucía hermosos duraznos caramelizados con pequeños trozos de salchichas incrustadas en el betún blanco, no hace falta mencionar que dicho pastel decoraría la mesa el resto de la velada. Sus otras acompañantes eran Mashiro Kuna, Hiyori Sarugaki y Lisa Yadomaru, las tres ex pertenecientes al gotei trece y actuales miembros del grupo mejor conocido como vaizards. Las capitanas y vicecapitanas habían mando abrir un portal solamente para que estas personas pudiesen cruzar a la sociedad de almas por esta ocasión.

-Bueno, todo parece estar listo- dijo Sui-Feng dando un suspiro mientras miraba maravillada la habitación que había decorado esa tarde.

-Si, si y ya todas estamos aquí ahora dime por favor que desarrollaste un plan de entretenimiento porque, aunque las ultimas invitadas acaban de llegar, se siente como si lleváramos siglos aquí- replico Matsumoto desairando a la anfitriona sin intenciones de hacerlo.

-¡Pero que poca paciencia! Por supuesto que tengo un plan, ¿Cuándo has visto que no lo tenga?- interrogo la pelinegra alzando la ceja izquierda -Ahora, quiero que todas se sienten en un circulo por favor- replico al sequito de mujeres que acudieron a aquella pijamada.

Nadie se inmuto, no movieron ni un músculo para obedecer la ultima invitación y siguieron cada una con sus actividades; esto sin duda alguna, saco de sus casillas a la segunda capitana.

-¡QUE SE SIENTEN TODAS EN UN MALDITO CIRCULO, HE DICHO!- gritó la mujer.

-Y yo soy impaciente- murmuro Matsumoto sarcásticamente una vez el ruido hecho por su compañera alcanzo al resto del salón, sin embargo siguió las ordenes de la mujer al mando y tomo asiento en uno de los pequeños sillones de colores que se habían colocado en el piso formando un perfecto circulo.

-Oh, que pintorescos silloncitos- menciono Orihime mientras pellizcaba graciosamente el material naranja de su nuevo asiento.

-Si- Contesto Sui-Feng una vez llegando al sillón que había separado para ella y sentándose en el.

Entonces notó el silencio; cuando levanto la vista una vez termino de acomodarse concluyo que probablemente las invitadas esperaban que diese las instrucciones, eso, ó tenia algo en la cara ya que todas la observaban desvergonzadamente.

-Bueno este, aham- dijo luego carraspeando un poco mientras su tez se pintaba de rojo por tanta atención -Las actividades que he desarrollado para esta noche…-

-Uhhh, ¡actividades, actividades!-interrumpió una pequeña pelirosada mientras saltaba en el silloncito blanco muy emocionada.

-Si, actividades- menciono de nuevo la capitana del segundo escuadrón enviando una mirada de advertencia a la niña que de pronto se sentó sintiendo escalofríos recorrer su espalda.

Observando aquella escena nadie mas se atrevió a objetar nada, lo que prosiguió a un silencio incomodo mientras que Sui-Feng, quien aparentemente no notaba la incomodidad del resto de las mujeres, sacaba una pequeña cajita que se encontraba en la mesita de al lado de su asiento.

-Bien- continuó destapando dicha cajita de donde se podían ver un centenar de cartas. -El juego funciona así: Tomas un carta y haces la pregunta que viene en ella al jugador de la derecha, esta persona tiene que contestar a la pregunta con sinceridad- explico la mujer mientras tomaba una carta y colocaba la pequeña caja en la mesita de donde la había tomado.

-Espera un momento, ¿En que parte de tu cerebro se asomo la idea de que hacernos un interrogatorio seria divertido? Bueno en realidad, eres la cabeza del escuadrón de espías así que talvez tenga sentido pero…-considero Matsumoto siendo la primera parte de su oración un reclamo y la segunda divagación- De cualquier forma no estoy de acuerdo, ¿Cómo se te ocurre que algo como esto seria divertido?-dijo negando con la cabeza- Eres una horrible anfitriona- murmuro finalmente negándose a participar de el inocente juego.

Sui-Feng no contesto pero una venita empezó a saltar en su frente y un aura asesina dejo a todos en el salón en un silencio sepulcral.

-Creo que he escuchado de este tipo de juegos con anterioridad- Se propuso a explicar la mujer gato, quien era en ese momento, la única que no temía alzar su voz –En el mundo humano se juega mucho, aunque generalmente no se utilizan tarjetas y es mejor conocido como verdad o castigo… bueno, me parece- Yoruichi alzó su dedo índice hasta su barbilla donde la dejo un momento en contemplación.

-Un juego…¿Humano?- cuestiono Nanano intrigada.

-¿Lo has jugado alguna vez Inoue?-Preguntó Rukia acercando su cabeza mas y mas a la interrogada de forma interesada.

-Eh, pues si, en las reuniones a las que he asistido juegan este tipo de cosas, aunque generalmente puedes decidir si quieres contestar o no, bueno aunque si decides no contestar tienes que tomar un shot- Concluyó Orihime mirando el techo en remembranza de sus salidas juveniles que no involucrarán al escuadrón de ryokas que ella frecuentaba.

-¿Shot?- una de repente muy emocionada Matsumoto pregunto, con los ojos muy abiertos. Desde su punto de vista eso era perfecto, las demás podían jugar el susodicho juego y ya que ella no quería participar del interrogatorio bebería cada vez que llegasen a su turno, la verdad no sonaba nada mal.

-Olvídalo Matsumoto, hay menores de edad aquí y no les repartiré alcohol-dispuso Unohana quien, aunque generalmente no asistía a este tipo de eventos, había sido invitada también.

Nemu, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen, como generalmente lo hacia, decidió propiciar una nueva idea.

-¿Qué les parece si jugamos a preguntas sobre nuestros capitanes?-Su voz falta de emoción como en casi todas las ocasiones en las que se expresaba.

A este comentario le siguieron una muchedumbre de miradas curiosas.

-Eso suena poco lógico Kurotsuchi- interfirió Kiyone pensando en lo inconveniente de este juego para su hermana. -¿Qué no te das cuenta que tenemos aquí a dos capitanas?-Cuestionó con obviedad.

-Eso es verdad- Menciono Yachiru, que hasta ese momento había estado muy callada dado el susto que la segunda capitana le había propiciado. –Si nos limitamos a hablar de los capitanes hombres entonces debería de estar bien- concluyo así de forma sencilla.

-Bueno eso es verdad-Dijo entonces la menor de las Kotetsu.

-No no y no- Reclamó entonces Nanao- Esta no es una buena idea, piénsenlo bien aun hay dos capitanas aquí, sin ofender- dijo haciendo una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza a las aludidas y continuó- Y a decir verdad no sabemos quien de aquí valla a abrir su boca, además algo me dice que las preguntas que pretenden plantear pueden ser y o serán de genero privado.-Esta vez el resto del publico se limito a asentir y pensar en una solución.

Después de un silencio indefinido Rukia se levanto y negó con la cabeza.

-Pues no se ustedes pero yo estoy dispuesta a participar de este juego siempre y cuando todas las participantes aceptemos que bajo ninguna circunstancia, y me refiero a _ninguna_, se discutirá lo vallamos a decir fuera de este cuarto.-Las demás mujeres la observaron considerando su oferta.

-Ciertamente son buenos términos- Accedió Matsumoto después de un momento, y pronto una a una fueron aceptando jugar.

-En ese caso ¿Cómo va a ser para las capitanas y aquellas personas que no tienen un capitán varón?- Pregunto Hinamori intrigada.

-Hum, es cierto, además nuestras visitantes terrestres tampoco tienen de quien hablar- afirmo Isane.

-Que tal si…-Empezó Yoruichi- No lo delimitamos a Capitanes, pero en vez, se permiten hacer preguntas sobre cualquier sujeto del genero masculino que conozcamos todas la presentes-.

-No suena mal- Concluyo Unohana quien inadvertidamente se encontraba mas emocionada por jugar que el resto de las mujeres. Esto en realidad no era de cuestionarse mucho ya que, siendo ella la esencia maternal del escuadrón, nadie consideraba acudir con ella para cosas diferentes a consejos de vida. Y por el amor de dios, ¡Ella también era mujer! y quería enterarse de todos los chismes que frecuentaban por los cuarteles.

-Bien pero que quede claro, tienen que decir solo la verdad de lo que saben, o en este caso, piensan de dichos personajes- Advirtió la siempre seria Nanao.

-Bu-bueno si ese el caso entonces creo que… mejor no jugare-Dijo considerándolo una nerviosa Rukia.

-Ah no, eso si que no, no puedes doblegarte ahora Rukia, sobre todo cuando tu fuiste quien nos insito a jugar-Rectifico Lisa.

-Bueno, pero eso fue antes- Dijo de manera acelerada la ojiazúl.

-¿Antes de que?- Suscitó a forma de sospecha Yachiru cuyos ojos se habían achinado de una graciosa manera.

-Antes de que dijeran que no es sobre nuestros capitanes de quien tendríamos que hablar- Explico la aludida tornándose escarlata.

-¿Eso significa que quieres hablar únicamente de Ukitake?-Preguntó curiosa Kiyone a su Subcapitana.

A este comentario le siguieron muchas miradas acusadoras del resto de las mujeres quienes, probablemente, habían malinterpretado la situación.

Rukia trago duro y sintiendo la presión en sima se delimito a asentir con la cabeza.

-¿Quién lo diría?- Comento Sui-Feng –Y yo que siempre creí que veías en Ukitake a un padre-.

-Bueno, pues parece que todas nos equivocamos-Dijo en conclusión Matsumoto quien tenia los ojos abiertos de forma desmesurada, dada la impresión que le había causado aquella aseveración.

-¿Qu-Qué?- pregunto Rukia poniéndose muy roja-No hagan asunciones estupidas-Dijo de pronto perdiendo las casillas y obteniendo un extraño tic involuntario en el ojo, después empezó a murmurar para si de forma maniaca- Imaginarme a mi en una relación amorosa con el Capitán, habrase escuchado semejante tontería- la escena era ambigua.

-Bueno, si no querías hablar de el porque lo encuentras apegado de manera romántica, entonces ¿Por qué?-Pregunto simplemente Hinamori, que engullía una galleta.

-¿Por qué va a ser? Momo-replico groseramente la interrogada, una ves diose cuenta de su actitud retomo la compostura, dio un suspiro y se dispuso a explicar en retrospectiva. –Pensé que estaría bien si solo debía hablar de Ukitake porque es un personaje con poca predisposición a chismes. Además, todo el mundo ama a mi capitán y eso es porque es a-do-ra-ble-concluyo con serenidad.

-No lo entiendo- Comento Nemu, sin parecer tampoco, muy interesada en el tema.

-Pues que yo no tengo nada malo que opinar de mi capitán, por ende terminaría escuchando todas las cosas sobre sus capitanes sin tener que exponer al mío- Explico ya muy alterada enseñando un sketch donde salía Ukitake dibujado como un oso amoroso y una imagen de Chapi quien, asumieron, representaba a los demás capitanes ya que tenia una posición maliciosa y ondas negativas salían de su felpudo cuerpecillo.

-Bueno pues te parezca o no, ya estas involucrada en este juego; aunque seas una tramposa- musito Nanao a forma de reproche -Por si no lo has notado el entretenimiento comenzó con este arranque de preguntas. –

-Rayos…-Susurro Rukia viéndose derrotada.

-En fin ¿Cuál es el problema de que hables de otros sujetos? No es como si conocieras perfectamente a todos los hombres de la sociedad- Cuestiono Yachiru con un tono infantil.

-¿No lo vez? Esta mujer es, probablemente, la que sabe mas sobre todos los capitanes-Declaro Matsumoto- Después de todo su hermano mayor es Byakuya Kuchiki.-termino predicando con el dedo índice a indicación de estar acertada.

-Es un buen punto- Asumió la niña pelirosada.

Esta proclamación solo hizo que el tic de Rukia regresase y fue entonces que Hiyori de manera brusca tomo un tarjeta de la cajita, que ahora habían movido al centro del circulo, solo para volverse hacia el publico un momento después.

-Bueno, ¿Vamos a jugar o no?-Pregunto la niña agresivamente. Cuando las demás mujeres asintieron se volvió a la derecha donde se encontraba Unohana- Supongo entonces que esta pregunta va para ti- comunico de forma descuidada.

-Supongo que si- acepto la capitana.

-Bien, dice así, ah ¡esperen!- se detuvo- estas preguntas no están hechas en cuestión de muchachos ¿importa si cambiamos la pregunta y cada quien la hace al azar?- cuestiono la muchachita rubia notando como la pregunta de su tarjeta decía: ¿ Cómo te gusta comer tu pescado?.

-Hum supongo que cambiar las preguntas funcionaría mejor- Acepto Sui-Feng.

-Bien porque estas preguntas traspasan a lo ridículo, en serio, ¿Quién fue la cabeza hueca que hizo estas cartas?- Dijo ofensivamente.

Por milésima vez esa noche la organizadora del evento se vio ofendida y se negó a contestar. A ella en particular le había parecido que sus preguntas eran interesantes.

-Bueno jovencita ¿Me vas a hacer una pregunta, o no?-cuestiono la Capitana del cuarto escuadrón perdiendo la paciencia aunque nadie en realidad noto el cambio de tono en su, siempre, cordial voz

-Si si, relájate abuela- Hiyori hizo un ademad de desinterés con la mano haciendo referencia a que se callara ya que no la dejaba pensar. Unohana miro a la niña con ojos asesinos, quien hizo caso omiso de ese detalle y prosiguió a desarrollar su pregunta en su mente antes de hacerla publica.

Las demás mujeres miraron espantadas como el reiatsu de la fémina con trenza aumentaba involuntariamente, solo para ser contrarestado cuando la pequeña rubia hizo su pregunta.

-Y bueno ya, creo que todas queremos saber ¿Tienes o no una relación amorosa con el Capitán Ukitake?- Nadie espero esa pregunta pero debían admitir que era buena.

Unohana por otro lado puso cara de espanto y se torno mas roja que un tomate.

-Y-yo…- No sabia que contestar, esa pregunta la había desencajado "_esto es incomodo"_ pensó indudablemente antes de dar un suspiro.- Pues, actualmente no-dijo finalmente causando que las demás suspiraran decepcionadas, bueno todas excepto una, la única que noto la referencia al tiempo presente.

-Espera espera espera- dijo la hermana de su subcapitana- eso significa que usted y el capitán… pues, ya sabe, alguna ves tuvieron…un, ¿amorío?- finalizo la pequeña mujer.

Miradas de curiosidad la rodearon y Unohana solo pensó _"¿Por qué creí que esto seria divertido?"._

_Continuara…_

Los personajes de bleach no me pertenecen

Espero que disfruten de este fic que espero concluir en un par de capítulos mas.

Cualquier duda comentario y o sugerencia son bienvenidos.

Rw please :D


End file.
